The Chronicles of the Winter
by Arachnicus
Summary: Fuko entered Recca's imagination. They took a walk outside. Something strange felt Recca's system. Will he let the flesh instruct his mind? Lemons...Read this guys..[ReccaxFuko]


Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

……………

A/N: This is my second fic, after so many years. Lol. I think it's better than the previous one. The first chapter, which is this one, is about Recca and Fuko. Who knows who next chapter's characters will be? Please review. Please excuse my grammar. There is no much conversation in my story. It's full of details and description. You will need your dirty imagination for this. Lol.

Rated M for lemon contents. It's pretty fun. Read it and enjoy.

……………

Chapter 1: Let the Flesh Instruct the Mind

It was evening. He was sitting on the bed. He is sick. He is cold. It is winter once again, but his friendly flame dragons warmed him up. He began to feel a little stronger; he is strong now.

It was evening and it was dark outside. The moon shone brilliantly like a living planet in the sky. He stared in wonder; he stared at the magnificence of Luna.

His bedroom door finally opened. He expected _her. _But the _her_ he expected is not the _her _on the door. She is not Yanagi. She is Fuko. She wore a black shirt with sleeves and collar. It is body fitted with three unbuttoned buttons. It is apparent to Recca that she is not wearing a brassiere and he felt embarrassed about that. He cannot look directly or even stare at her.

"Yanagi caught a cold too," Fuko started a conversation. "She asked me to bring you these flowers and tell you that she cannot come. It's not snowing outside; wanna go for a walk before the first winter snow fall?"

"Sure. I don't want to stay in this bed forever. And besides, I'm feeling pretty good right now." He answered laughing.

The streets and the highways seem lonely. A warm temperature (for winter) with cold atmosphere. There was nothing there at all. It must have been three o'clock in the morning. Only the street lights give luminescence to their pathway. Recca stared at Fuko for a while. _She is beautiful_, he thought. Then down through her neck, he stared, and deeper, he could see her tiny nipples embedded on a black silence. It gave him a hard-on. His hands were shaking. His heart and pulse were beating rhythmically. He closed his eyes; he feared that he might feel something uncontrollable. His thoughts were not lying. An unknown force brought his refusing hands to her breasts. He shut his eyes. He doesn't want to know what will happen next. Smoothly, he caressed her covered tits. He moved his fingers in circular motion around them. They are very soft cuddly and large.

His hard-on made himself uncomfortable since he is wearing normally tight jeans. He has to get rid of them. No, not his hard on – his jeans. In a moment, they are already undone. Fuko did it. The next thing he knew was he is completely naked. His hard equipment stood still, still waiting for a place to rest itself on. A physical and sexual urge felt to his body. He found himself undressing her. He stared at her breasts – it goes higher, then higher, (as he is removing her tops) then bounced back to their places. He did not wait for a moment. He dived onto her breasts, sucking and licking and playing his tongue over them (one at a time). He shove them all, like a lawn motor cutting grass, not letting a single area undone. Pre-cum. He likes it. He kissed her passionately. He switched to her ear, her neck, her cleavage, her breasts, down to her belly button, the lower.

He felt like dreaming. He saw himself lying naked on grassland. The grasses were slightly wet and moist. And yes, he licked the grass. It was completely his imaginations. It was actually her pubic hair. He licked her pubic hair finding something soothing. He ran his tongue deeper, and wetter. Like a tornado, he swirled his tongue on her pussy filled with juices.

Fuko felt like dreaming too. A satisfying feeling on her puss. She cannot help herself either. She let her flesh instruct her mind. As he is licking her up, she grabbed his balls, rolling them, then massaged his shaft, then licked them. Her mouth waters a lot. She licked his material as he rolled his balls. Then, she put her hand over his tight ass. Massaging them while sucking his dick.

Both of them stopped for a minute, catching their breaths; saving the climax for last. Again, she held his tight ass and squeezed them. She put her fingers inside the division and tickled him, teasingly. The moment has come. He entered his hard and hungry equipment inside her. He pushed harder and harder. He can't help himself. He paced his hands on her thighs, still going faster, then to her soft bouncy ass and squashed them like two marshmallows. He can't help himself; pushing harder and pushing faster. They are hurting each other now, but pain is good. He finally shot his load off. _Oh_, he thought. He put his arms down and relaxed.

He opened his eyes. He was not on the street, not on the highways, not even outside. He is just lying on a snow white bed. He saw himself naked and still hard. He cum, not inside Fuko but on his abs. It was just a dream, a wet dream. His bedroom door opened once again. He expected _her_. But the _her_ he expected is not the _her _on the door. She is not Fuko. She is now Yanagi. And this time, it's real.

……………

A/N: What do you think? You want me to continue? Please review and thanks for reading. It's just a short fic but I promise, my next stories will be longer with more and better adventures. Later…


End file.
